The present invention generally relates to an output system for image information, and more particularly, to an output apparatus for image information which is arranged so as to obtain image information such as characters, figures, etc. on the whole by decomposing the image information into picture elements in the form of a matrix, and for making predetermined image signals which correspond to the respective picture elements.
Conventionally, there has been known a copying apparatus which is adapted to provide hard copies of desired characters, figures and the like by combining optical images obtained by a CRT (cathode ray tube) or OFT (optical fiber tube), etc., for example, with an electrophotographic copying process or the like. In the known copying apparatus as described above, it is so arranged that optical images are obtained by applying the image information which has been preliminarily stored in a memory means to the output apparatus, while the image of an original which has been decomposed into suitable picture element information by a solid state image pickup element such as a CCD image sensor, etc. is stored or output as electrical signals, with such advantages that the storing and retaining of the image information or electrical processing thereof, etc. are readily effected for utilization in a variety of applications.
However, in the prior art arrangement as described above, the memory means for storing the image information in the form of patterns requires an extremely large memory capacity, if it is intended to store the predetermined binary image element information over an entire region of the recording image area or read-off image area, thus not only complicating the processing of the information, but presenting various problems in the aspect of cost.
Meanwhile, depending on the end uses of the hard copies as mentioned above, the image information, such as characters or the like, is not necessarily required for an entire area of a copy paper sheet, but in many cases, such predetermined information is required to be copied only at specific portions of the copy paper sheet. In such a case, it is extremely uneconomical that for the memory means to be provided with the capacity to cope with the entire area of the copy paper sheet as described above, but conventionally, for making it possible to alter the positions where the image information is required, depending on the applications, it has been considered that a memory capacity which can cope with the whole area of the copy paper sheet is necessary.
With attention directed to the points as described above, there have conventionally been provided or proposed certain arrangements in which the predetermined write information is applied only to necessary portions of the images to be copied. In such conventional arrangements, the general practice is such that, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Tokkaisho No. 54-21842, the positions of the area to which the image information should be applied are preliminarily set in a memory means in the form of coordinate data for indicating a starting point and a terminating point in the scanning direction for both an X direction and a Y direction, and counting is effected in a unit of image output for each direction by an X direction counter and a Y direction couter, so as to designate the portion surrounded by the designated coordinate positions as a recording area.
However, in the known practice as described above in which the coordinates of the starting and terminating points in both the X and Y directions are designated, although an area designation, for example, of a simple configuration such as one square shape or the like may be comparatively easily effected, if the number of areas to be designated is increased or the configuration thereof becomes complicated, the amount of coordinate data to be preset is consequently increased considerably, with simultaneous complications thereof, and thus, it becomes impossible to accurately designate the positions depending on the configurations of the areas to be dealt with.